Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by MayhemMudvayne666
Summary: Vegeta wants Goku,but something from his childhood days,is pulling Goku away from Vegeta's reach.
1. Vegeta's Gonna Get His Chance,Maybe Not?

A/N:I do not own Dragonball Z!It is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation!but I'd say that Akira-sama has more rights of owning DBZ,since he was the one that created the original manga series.  
  
warning:This fic contains Yaoi!meaning....boyxboy relationships,or for better term- men and men both screwing eachother like rabbits in heat.Actually,I might not have Yaoi but-Shounen ai-meaning:light Yaoi,but you'll just have to wait and read.  
  
The first time Vegeta meet his now...''companion'',was on Chikyuusei!the Prince arrived as a year past,after he'd heard the story about the seven Dragonballs that could grant you any wish your heart desired.The ouji knew Raditz had been murdered by a grinning fool with tremendous powers and strengths!Vegeta was interested in the one who destroyed the other lower class warrior.  
  
The ouji with the Iron Heart blew out his last breath,the first time he landed on Chikyuu and saw Kakarott,Raditz's murderer.  
  
The prince was shocked to discover that Kakarott was the second son of General Bardock,Raditz's Father,who was a third-class Saiyajin.Not only was Kakarott one of Bardock's offspring but his Mother would happen to be Toma!one of the few Saiyajins that caught Bardock's eye,and became his mate.Toma was rumored to be a third-class breeder!meaning....He was a one- of-a-kind Saiyajin with the ability to give birth.Toma proved the rumors true the day he birthed Bardock's heirs-Raditz and Kakarott-.  
  
Vegeta wondered if Raditz was a breeder.But his pride would never allow him to mate a third-class as weak as Raditz.  
  
Something about Kakarott caught Vegeta's heart wrapping chains around it to capture him.The Prince didn't know if what he felt for the baka was anything but hatetred for achieving his dream becoming-the first ever Super Saiyajin in the last thousand years. This is what pushed Vegeta's feelings away his Saiyan PRIDE!not to mention the baka already conceived a son namend Gohan,with his wife Chichi,wife Vegeta learned was equivelant to a Saiyajin mate.Whatever feelings he'd felt for Kakarott melted into a puddle of water,and to forget his feelings and love for the younger Saiyan  
  
Vegeta got together with one of the Earthlings,Bulma Briefs.She was a spoiled little brat with beauty and intelligence,hence Vegeta's love and affection passed over too Bulma after he realized Kakarott couldn't belong to him.  
  
That is what Vegeta thought,untill one day he was informend that Kakarotts screeching mate had been killed in an automobile accident!  
  
The Prince smiled a smile that..if the Devil could only see,he would have the demond down on his hands and knees.  
  
Now would be the time,he would have his chance with Kakarott.And maybe find out if the smiling clown had the gift of giving birth.  
  
Another wicked smile,but for another reason.  
  
Too bad no one told Vegeta that,getting Goku wouldn't be so easy.  
  
A/N:How did you folks think of my first ever fic?!@good(b)ok(c)bad(d)very bad(e)a fic I never want to read again in my life!please chose@,but that's your decision;I'm not a very good writer and I think the plot is coming out pretty good?I'll know when to add more chapters when I've seen how many of you have reviewed:) reivews are nothing but my insperation to keep writing. 


	2. Important Information,From Author

Hey readers!this is MayhemMudvayne666 reporting!  
  
First thing I'd like to say is...Thanks to all those who have reviewed my short little fic!I've read your reviews!and it's come to my understanding,that some of you don't understand the way this story is going?!This story starts of with Raditz first coming too Earth and Piccolo and Goku destroy him,later...Vegeta and Nappa arrive on the scene,and we all know that Vegeta kills Nappa himself{if I'm not mistaken?!}and later on Vegeta-minna discover Goku's a Saiyajin and the second youngest son of Bardock-san!  
  
Well,we only learn little of Goku's past,and Vegeta's!we only get to know who their Fathers are,and not their Mothers;so I figured if I'm going to make this a Yaoi tale, Bardock's mate should be male-right,and so I somehow typed in that Toma should be Bardock's mate{Yah understand a little now?!}really peeps,to tell you the truth when I write stories-I have no freakin clue as too what I'm writting!everything I write comes from my mind and my fingures get to work typing it out.So really this story is coming from my head and I don't know how the plot is going to come out,the second chapter should be updated soon!that all depends if I have some good material I can work with.  
  
Anywho,again thanks to Agent182 and the other authors who have read my story and have kindly updated,the second chap should be coming up shortly sometime next week! Oh and just to give a little warning,I'm not a romantic person!I read my own story and I realized how girlish and sappy I turned Vegeta's pyschotic charecter into:(I feel ashamend of my self for doing that.  
  
One more thing,I'm coming out with a new fic too!with a serial killer that's stalking the 'Z'fighters,and shockingly it might not be a VxG Yaoi!I might put Broly in it somehow, cuz after watching movie eight I've finally in love with Broly and I think he and Goku have much more of a connection than Goku has with Vegeta.My serial killer I made up myself{I'm so proud}and his name is Butcher Bill I even came up with a pyschotic peom  
  
-Have you heard of Butcher Bill?! He's on the midnight news Even in the morning I can hear the babies wailing The children are sobbing The adults are screaming For the slaughterer called Butcher Bill Is on his way! He's done it again what a tragedy it was, Butcher Bill slaughtered a family of three The Mother he hanged her The Father he strangled The son he kidnapped and took him to his Slaughterhouse! That's his home away from home The Slaughterhouse that's where he finishes the job Only the chosen ones get to go Too his Slaughterhouse His house of pain Full of screams Everyone run and hide Butcher Bill he's coming your way-  
  
Everyone run for Butcher Bill is on his way!Buwahahahahahahaha..... 


End file.
